Twin Snowflakes
by FrostyPhoenix
Summary: The Guardians are shocked to learn that Jack isn't the only winter spirit. There is another boy who is just like Jack... So alike, in fact, that they must be twins... And have been for over 300 years... But dark forces are rising, craving revenge on the ones that destroyed them. Will this new character be a blessing for Jack or a valuable tool for those of evil intent? I OWN NOTHIN
1. What?

"He's not here! Oh, no! He could be hurt, or lost! We have to leave right now-!"

"TOOTH!" The fretting hybrid was jerked from her rant by Bunny's roar. The pooka gave her a rare, reassuring half smile. "Don't worry, Sheila." He said confidently. "He probably just lost track of time in a snowball fight." Sandy nodded his agreement, his wild golden locks swaying with his head bobbing.

Tooth but her lip. Worry was swirling in her chest as though it was a blender, combing anxiety with dread, protectiveness, and pure motherly instinct.

The Guardians had been called to a meeting two hours ago, and still Jack Frost had not come. While it was expected that Jack may be a little late after only being a Guardian for a year, but not this tardy.

Uncomfortable silence rang in the big four's ears as they slouched awkwardly in the globe room. After about 90 seconds Bunny leapt out of the chair he had been reclining in and grumbled "Enough! So help me, I'll find that little gumby and hang 'im up by his ears if-!"

Boom! All four heads snapped up at the sound of the Globe rooms French windows bursting open violently and clobbering the walls. Through the opening flew a small, familiar figure, flipping out of control head over heels. With an almighty THUD! it met the ground head first and released a small moan of pain. "Jack!" Cried Tooth. "Are you o-!"

The winter sprite, his snowy hair ten times as unruly as usual, leapt up to his feet as if she was not there, and elated, childish grin on his fresh features. Facing away from the four, Jack suddenly stared in awe at the grand surroundings as if he had never seen them before. Then, quick as an ocean wave, he began to dance around the room, letting out bursts of ecstatic laughter. Bright blue eyes soaked in colors and textures, a hooked staff whipping through the air as Jack Frost twirled.

The guardians, of course, were hopelessly confused, simply staring with wide eyes, mouths agape, at the sight before them. Their young friend was spinning and springing around with the speed of a cheetah on serious steroids, making him out to be nothing more than a navy blur with a blip of white, releasing effervescent laughter. Even for mischievous, chaotic Jack Frost this was...unusual.

So Bunny, somewhat annoyed, reached out with lightning fast reflexes and wrapped his paw tightly around the thin arm of the joyous Shepard of winter when his absurd dance brought him close enough, stopping him dead in his tracks.

Jack stopped, his eyes sobered, but somehow his eyes stretched wider when he glimpsed who...or more like what he was looking at.

"Whoah!" He yelped. Wrenching his pale forearm from the tight grasp, he literally flew backwards, shoved back by the wind, his feet never touching the ground till he was at a safe distance. His irises, if possible, expanded further to the size of dinner plates when he spotted the four immortals he faced. "Ah...Sorry to bother you..." His voice was sheepish and he wouldn't look any of them directly in the eye. "But...can you tell me where I am? Oh-" he added as an afterthought. "And who you are?"


	2. The New Frost

He observed them with innocent eyes colored with cerulean ink. It was definitely him- white hair, blue eyes, blue hoodie with frost, brown leggings, hooked staff... With North trying to figure out what was going on, Sandy unable to speak, and Tooth so full of questions she was unable to speak, Bunny felt it was up to him to voice what was on his mind.

"Nice try kid, but you can drop the act now." Confusion morphed over the young boy's face

"I...what? No, really I-" Bunny interrupted, irritation growing.

"Aw, come on Jack! You aren't really in the right at the moment, seeing as you're two hours late!"

"Woah! This place is amazing! Wait, did you say I'm Jack? I'm Jack? What is that short for? Jack...ob? No, ummm...oh, what if my name was Nathan? Or Jamie? Or- ha!- Bill?! No...Thomas! Or...Jack...Jack...as?" He giggled. "Well, I'm not Jackas! Haha!"

The utter glee on the Guardian of Fun's face was enough to send Bunny around the bend. "REALLY?! OK, THAT'S IT!YOU NEED TO STOP PULLING THESE STUPID PRANKS OR SO HELP ME-!"

"Hey, Kangaroo! Calm your fuzzy hormones down!" A new, yet still familiar voice with an infuriating mocking edge lilted in the room.

E. Aster Bunnymund was not just annoyed now. He was down right ticked off. He whipped around to the owner of the new voice to see...Jack, hanging on the window. He turned back to see...Jack. 180 degree turn...Jack. Another 180...Jack?

**Ok, let's say the confused Jack, the first Jack, is Jack one.**

**The second Jack on the window is Jack two.**

Jack two leapt lightly from the sill and glided over to Jack one, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear. He slapped Jack one on the back. "We can stop now. If Bunny gets an angrier, he's gonna explode and make us scrape him off the walls." At this, Jack on burst out laughing, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

"Off the walls!" He giggled. "Brilliant!"

Of course, the guardians only stared.

Then, Jack two turned his attention to the Guardians, and promptly burst out laughing in unison with Jack one. They flopped onto their backs, their staff hands clutching their stomachs and their free hands pointing at the big four. "Your faces!" They shrieked like children with delight.

Then, North found his voice.

"WHAT?!"

Instantly, they stopped their laughing as quickly as turning off a faucet and the two embodiments of winter scrambled to their feet. But they still smiled.

"Ok." Trilled Jack one. "I-" he pointed to himself. "Am Jack Frost. This-"

"Wait." That was Tooth. Her violet irises were the size of golf balls. "What about your staff?" She pointed to the supposed Jack's hand, which clutched an unfamiliar conduit that, even though it was the same size as the familiar hooked end, instead branched out on the end in two different directions, forming a V.

"Oh." Shrugged Jack, like he just noticed. He glanced at his doppelgänger and in one fluid motion, the two sticks sailed through the air and deftly into opposite arms. "Much better. Anyway, I was flying over Burgess when I crashed head on into my look alike. Turns out, after a quick note from Manny, that he's my twin. His name is Jacob. Call him Jake."

"Hi!" Said Jake.

That was when Baby Tooth soared thru the window, struggling to fly with the heavy golden box in her arms.

Jack (they thought) quickly ran to help. "Thanks, Baby Tooth." He said quietly, taking the shimmering tube in his hands. The exhausted fairy tweeted faintly before fluttering over and resting on the mantle piece, warmed by the crackling fire.

After his vibrantly euphoric act before, Jake was suddenly quiet.

Jake broke in. "That's them?" His voice cracked on the last word. He swallowed. "Thats my memories?"

"Yeah."

'Jake Frost' stared at the precious object that his twin slipped into his matching pale palms. In a tender moment, unmasked by humor, Jack took his brothers wrist and guided his finger tips to the diamond.

(Jake's POV)

After the shock of discovering a long lost twin (family drama, huh?), Jack and I could not resist the trickster in us that yelled to prank the guardians. After a rather successful outcome, we arrived at the part I was wishing most for: my memories. Jack had described the concept of baby teeth and the visions they held (who knew?), so i was eager to relive what i had not remembered. Apparently, I had woken up just like him, no memory of my past until Jack found me. Even though we looked identical. I wouldn't have known that he was related to me if the Moon hadn't intervened. 300 years of solitude and invisibility, and I could finally find the answers.

Jack took my wrist in his fingers (he was the only thing that felt normal, not warm) and pressed my fingers to the diamond shaped engraving. Then I was enveloped in my past.

_"SHHH!" I giggled. I crept around the edge of a small log house, my brother in my wake. It was mid winter, and the world my 8 year old brain comprehended was full of snow. In our hands, we cradled lumpy but adequate snowballs as we snuck up on a tall, burly man who was chopping wood. The slight ring of the axe against wood masked our little footsteps. We stopped just behind the man and exchanged matching evil grins. One...two...three! We launched the snow lumps as hard as our strength would allow us. To our immense satisfaction, they exploded all over the man's back, covering his overalls, neck, and hair with chilly powder. Just as he turned, we whipped around and ran, anticipating pursuit. _

_"Why you little-!" The rest was drowned out in a cough as Jack threw another pile of snow that seemed to fall short until a sudden gust of wind swirled around the chunk just so that it landed squarely in the man's mouth! Laughing like there was no tomorrow, we sprinted away until we found ourselves along a beaten, empty path. Grinning and panting, I gasped between breaths. _

_"I...I think we...lost...him." My twin nodded, mirroring my smile. _

_"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!" An explosion of noise burst out of the trees to our left. A dark shape lunged out of the bushes and barreled into us. The man! Tackling us to the ground, he hovered above us, his face twisted in a scowl of anger. "You'll pay for that." He spat. He raised a hand... And began to tickle Jack! With his other hand, he did the same to me! We writhed on the ground, shrieking with laughter. _

_"Stop! That tickles, Daddy!" _

_Flash_

_I looked on sadly as my 12 year old twin darted out the door on Easter morning, followed closely by my little sister, promises of bringing me back eggs still ringing in my ears. I could only watch the children play in the sunshine as I sat confined inside, my right leg in a splint. "That's what you get for climbing too high in that sycamore." Chided Ma._

_But she gave me a candy, slipping it into my hand and holding a finger to her lips as I giggled uncontrollably. _

_Flash _

_"Jack, wait up!" I called up to my brother as he hung upside down off the same limb I fell off a year ago. My leg, stiff from disuse, hindered my once natural ability. It would take some working out until it regained its former limber ness. "Jack, get down from there!" Cried little Emily, trying to sound stern but giggling the whole time. Finally, I heaved myself up to Jack's level. "What took you so long, little brother?" He twisted and observed me from his bat like pose, his brown streaked hair swaying in the breeze. I rolled my eyes. _

_Flash_

_I awoke from my dreams of sledding in the snow to heart broken whimpers. I froze. What was that? There is was again- a tiny cry of fear, sounding as though it was right next to me. I sat up and turned to the people lying next to me and my heart twisted. Emily, now nine years old, was twitching and tossing in her sleep from where she lay. It was mid winter, so she was sandwiched between me and Jack to receive the most body heat possible. I could only watch as her arm lashed out in her sleep and thudded across Jack's chest, causing him to jump awake. He caught my eye; then we scooted closer, gathered her up in our arms, and began to whisper. I couldn't hear what I was saying, but it soothed her and she drifted back off to sweet dreams._

_Jack and I locked our bleary vision again before we snuggled up to Em, keeping her warm. I jumped when Jack's hand squeezed my own, but I held on tight. _

_Flash_

_I walked through the snowy woods. It was so beautiful this time of year, so my usual quick trip to the lake, on my way to help Jack teach Emily how to ice skate, was now a bit longer as I savored the quiet, white views. Maybe I could bring Delly and Meghan out here..._

_I smiled at the thought. Delly and Meghan Burgess were twins that had taken an... Interest...in Jack and I. They were 18 like us, a few months younger, but were not identical. In fact, they were hardly alike at all. While Meghan was blonde, blue eyed, and outgoing, (of course, she went after Jack), Delly was dark haired and a bit quieter, with eyes the color of chocolate and a personality just as sweet. It was her I felt something for, a fuzzy, warm, yet exhilarating sensation whenever she crossed my mind. Recently, we had been seeing more and more of each other. I really felt like she was the one...and I was pretty sure that was how Jack felt about Meghan. Unfortunately, there was one thing standing in our way: yeah, status. The twins' father was Thaddeus Burgess, the founder of town. He was rich and very well respected. And if there was one thing I knew, it was that people of that level can't be with the sons of shepherds who struggled to put food on the table every single day._

_I sighed and paused, spying a tree trunk that appeared to be rotting. Venting my feelings of frustration, I gave it a good kick- only to have sharp, fiery pain lance up my foot. "OW!" I cursed, preparing to remove my boot and check the damage when I heard a thunderous CRACK! And a familiar wail of "Jack!" Emily! I lunged forwards but tumbled to the snow cushioned ground, more agony streaking through my toe. I gritted my teeth as I leapt to my feet and I sprinted towards the lake for all I was worth. _

_I burst into the clearing and what I saw made my heart shatter. Emily stood near the edge of the pond, sobbing. When she saw me she choked "J-Jack! He f-f-fell in, Jake! We need to g-get help!" In the middle of the lake was a jagged hole where the dark, frigid water was feebly stirring. Oh god..._

_Before I knew what I was doing, I darted out to the hole and leapt in, only hearing a garbled, muffled version of Emily's scream. "Wait, Jake!" _

_ Everything instantly muted. Freezing water burned my skin so harshly I felt as though it was falling off. I was swimming in a sea of razor sharp knives. Desperately, I forced my eyes open and peered through the gloom...I reached out blindly and felt something soft...Jack's hair! My brother! I turned to him, frantically stretching down and grasping his cloak by his shoulder with one hand and pulling...my fingers slipped...no! I made myself delve further until I was level with him and I wrapped my arms around his chest, his hair tickling my face...I tried vainly to kick to the surface, my heavy boots dragging me down..._

_I was losing oxygen, not to mention the feeling of Jack in my arms. My chest wanted to burst and black spots popped up in my vision. My struggles began to slow, it was dark. Silent. Cold. My eyes drifted shut._


	3. Let it out

**Here is the next chapter! I own nothing except for Jake!**

2 hours later

"So...just to get things straight...you jumped in after me?!"

We were huddled around North's fire, sitting back a little, exhausted from the many questions that had hammered both of us. While the Guardians absorbed this silently...

"I had to get you out..." I mumbled.

"_God_, Jake..." I looked up, afraid he would hate me for not saving him. I didn't want to lose my family again! But to my horror, I saw that his face, so much like mine, was clouded with...guilt.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy." I said firmly, using the name dubbed when we were 11. "I made my own choice. My death was not your fault!"

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, full of anguish. "If I had just spread our weight around-!"

"The world would belong to Pitch!" I interrupted. He opened his mouth, then closed again. On pure impulse, I reached over and took his hand. He flinched, then relaxed, as if unused to physical contact. I knew the feeling. He raised his head and gave me a tired smile. The Tooth Fairy, finally snapping out of her daze, caught the look and went into mother hen mode, leading Jack and us to our rooms. Jack just gave me another tired smile before shuffling into his room. The tooth fairy directed me to the one across from his. I flopped down onto the soft covers. This was the first time I had slept in a bed in 300 years...

Darkness swirled around me. I whipped in all different directions. "Hello?" I called. I tightened my fingers around my...my staff! Where was it? I felt so vulnerable, exposed.

_"So, this is the great Jacob Nathan Overland Frost..." Fear screamed through my veins at the sound of this silky, evil voice. I desperately tried to find its source. Where was Jack? "...We meet again. Ah, I see. How adorable...you fear for your brat of a twin. Well, let me ease your mind on one thing: he's not going to save you. I've already taken care of that."_

_"What did you do to him?!" _

_"None of your concern, child. Not that he would want to, if he found out what you've done."_

_I winced as horrible realization dawned on me. This...voice was right. If Jack knew what I had done, he would hate me no matter what. _

_"Now, I offered your brother this once as I did for you, and like you, he denied me. So soon he will die for his arrogance, his fate is written-"_

_"You won't touch him! Either of us!" I tried to protest, but the presence drowned me out like I wasn't even there._

_"-But yours is not. So I offer you this for the last time- join me and we can rule the world together, we will be seen- believed in." _

_I swallowed hard. They would see me? I would be believed in? They would hear me, talk to me? Suddenly, I shook it off. This was the guy who wanted to murder my brother! _

_"Never!" I shouted. "I'll never help you!"_

_Silence._

_"So be it. But first, your twin." _

"Ah!" My eyes snapped open and I thrashed around for several seconds until I realized... I was at the pole. I flopped back, laying still, listening to my thumping heart and staring at a random point in the still dark. It was only about four am so it was dark...That voice... He'd talked about Jack. He wanted to hurt Jack! I leaped up, trying the get out of the sheet tangle as fast as I could but only succeeded in crashing face first to the wooden floor.

OW.

Scrambling to my feet, I burst through the door, stumbling wildly across the hall, and exploded into Jack's room so fast that my face proceeded to reunite itself with the oak boards of the floor.

OW.

At the sound of my stealthy arrival, Jack shot bolt up right, his right hand shooting out automatically to grab his staff while the left scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Whuzzagionon?" He muttered, blinking in the near darkness. I looked up as relief flooded my chest. He was ok.

It was then I realized how stupid this must look. Here I was, four in the morning, randomly bursting through the door of my brother just because I believed in some stupid nightmare. _Yeah, Jake. What an impression!_ I thought to myself scathingly. I hadn't seen Jack in over 300 years. Everything wasn't just suddenly perfect between us. The prank on the guardians had been so spur if the moment, when there was so much to talk about, so much to discuss and puzzle out and figure out how we had changed. I got shakily onto my knees. "Nothing, Jack. Go back to sleep." I made it to my toes and turned to leave.

"Jake?" I stopped.

"What?" I cursed myself for the audible tightness in my voice.

"Are you ok?" He was concerned. For me.

Suddenly, the mortification of it all rushed up in my heart, swallowing the relief in a tidal wave of embarrassment, anguish, sadness and guilt. To my horror, I heard a strangled sob swell in my chest, crawl into my throat, and burst past my lips to make a choking cry. Then another. Then another. My knees gave out and I curled on the ground, trembling as I let out about... 250 years worth of pain. Some part of my mind screamed at me to stop, I was making a fool of myself, but the rest of me just muffled it. I faintly registered a shifting sound from Jack's direction but jumped when a hand- of my normal temperature- clasped my shoulder reassuringly. Instinct took over and I threw my arms around my brother's neck, burying my face in his shoulder. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around my back. For the second time in my immortal life, I let myself cry and release all the pent up emotions. And Jackson let me. he didn't pull away, he didn't act disgusted, just held me tight.

When every last tear had been shed, I peeled my face away from his hoodie. We looked at each other, and to my surprise, I saw my own embarrassment, my own fear, my own tears mirrored on my brother's face. We exchanged wan smiles before pulling away and rubbing our cheeks. Between the two of us, any liquid had frozen right on our faces.

I stared at my hands. What had just happened? I opened my mouth and said in unison "I'm sorry-" our heads snapped up as one, incredulous laughs burst out together. We watched each other her warily, both unwilling to make a move the other might copy. Then Jack grinned.

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Old, old times." I agreed. We were silent for a few moments, comforted by the sound of the other's steady breathing, when something from my memories surfaced to my brain. "Ah..Jack?"

"Yeah?"

I swallowed. "Can I stay here tonight?" He was silent. I rushed on. "I mean, that's what we did, back when we were human- I mean, now that I have my memories back, it seems ok to, uh, me, but if you-"

"Jake."

"Sorry." Another one of the few differences between us: I can ramble for days. Jack can't.

"It's fine." He said easily. "Come on." We clambered to our feet and curled up on the bed spread. We never used the covers. "Night, Jake."

"G'night, Jack."

**AWWWWWWW! Review to help the two cuties stay asleep!**


End file.
